User talk:06abrahb
Welcome to my new and improved Talk Page. I am NOT an admin but if anyone has any questions or concerns, feel free to leave me a message and Francis or I will get back to you as soon as we can... Hello, 06abrahb. Thank you for your to the File:CEDA 2.jpg page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 05:10, November 29, 2009 Re: Picture Uploading works. There are a few additional tags like 'thumb', 'left', 'right', and changing the thumbnail size. You can also place a comment at the end of the tags. An example of utilizing these tags would be and when used on a page, it will turn out like this: Hope this helps. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:56, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :To link to stuff you can just use what you want to have appear] like Here is a Smoker Here is a Smoker. To link from an image, you can add a 'link=' tab at the end of the image code. Like . Sorry if this still didn't help. I'm really not sure what you're asking for. Maybe an example? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sill about picture uploading... Ah, yeah, you can't link page titles. Tell you what. You make a small gallery of the images you have, and I'll take care of the rest. To make a gallery just use the code. Any images put under here only need the File:Name.png. You don't need the whole stuff. Example of the gallery code: File:Evac1.png File:Evac2.png File:Evac3.png [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for fixing that space on CEDA's page. I could NOT get it to behave properly =) .Nightmirage 21:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Regarding CEDA image Did you correct it yourself or was the image updated from a Valve update? Sera404 10:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:How to connect articles You mean on the side of the screen where all the menus are? Only admins can put stuff there. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) re: Oops! No prob, I stuck the quote you found with correct caps from the script. :3 Sera404 05:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Locations No, the more detailed locations will get their own pages. Like how Fairfield and Newburg are. These pages need a massive cleaning. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Detour Ahead Page has been unprotected. Thanks for getting permission. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 13:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) re: Creating Infoboxes for Detour Ahead Jo The Marten made the ones for the other custom campaigns with infoboxes. You should probably ask her, because I'm lousy at attempting anything more complex than tables, haha. :D Sera404 07:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes for Detour Ahead Well, I made the infobox using the same colors from Dead Before Dawn, not wholly original, but it gets the job done. I also added the campaign to the drop down menu at the bottom of the page, and individual infoboxes for each chapter have also been added, now you just make sure you keep working on 'em articles, and try to get some images. DeathBlade182 04:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) re: Zoey Notes No problem, although the cow thing is plausible, it's also possible that they were just all culled out of paranoia. It's not like it couldn't happen, Eqypt did that with almost all their pig population during the swine flu thing. :3 Sera404 07:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Page for Left 4 Dead merchandise I wouldn't mind. As long as it looks acceptable and nice. I suggest if you aren't sure about it, make a subpage like this and use it as a sandbox before making the page official. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mods Woah, totally missed that, and it also had some horrible grammar -__-" Thank you for pointing it out! DeathBlade182 00:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) re: Thanks! No prob, and thanks for the congrats. :D Sera404 21:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Old wiki layout No, there's no way to go back. This is official now, and there's nothing I can do about it. I knew if people used Monaco while this was first coming out that there'd be problems but oh well. I mean, not to sound pushy but it's just something everyone will have to deal with. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Redirect You mean this? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Not only will I do that But I'll also show you how to find these pages on your own. If you search for a page, say New Orleans, and it takes you to the locations page: scroll up to the top of the page and it should say in the top left "Redirected from New Orleans". If you click on New Orleans, it will take you to the actual New Orleans page that just contains the redirect code. :) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) new pages Hello, i noticed you have been making a couple'o pages about locations in the last few days. so i was just wondering if you are going to make a page about New Orleans? Hengara 22:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, yea i've been busy the last couple of days... :P and to answer your question, yes i will also be doing New Orleans and some locations there. I'm just finishing up the Hard Rain campaign before i move on to The Parish...06abrahb 04:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, are you going to be making a page about the brickfactory in rayford? i put this in this allready written section, since its at least a little related and this way i'll save some space, hope you dont mind. Hengara 04:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Welcome to Hell Custom Campaign Probably goes without saying, but I assume you got permission, correct? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 13:06, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, of course... :P he said "No problem dude. Good to see that you will put some info about my campaign on the wiki. Thanks! " 06abrahb 16:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :You make and title them "Template:______ color (dark)" and "Template:______ color (light)" with the name of the campaign going into the blank space. Then you copy the code seen on other color pages (Such as The Dark Carnival's dark color for example) and you replace the hexadecimal codes with the color codes you want. If you need codes, here is the website I happen to use that allows you to put in individual RGB amounts to get more specific colors than just reading a chart. :D Hope that makes sense. As for the colors you should use, I usually leave it up to the map maker, but you may choose if you really want. I just had it that way since I felt it was the author's work and they should choose the colors, ya know? :3 [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:40, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Your user page "Love playing Valve games such as Left 4 Dead and Half Life 2... and come on at least CEDA tried to contain the infection =D" >implying they didn't try to contain the invasion at Black Mesa [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Waterfront Market I think it's the Mississippi river. After all the Mississippi river cuts through the middle of New Orleans, and it might seem like a lake cause of the distance or maybe the mist obscuring the other side. But that river is particularly wide. :D Took my family a good couple of minutes to pass over it on a road trip. (There's also the fact that if it were a lake there either might not be a river for Virgil to have used to get there, or a very narrow river.) There's no way that'd be considered part of the ocean. There's a bridge that goes across. :D Sure it leads out to the ocean, but a lot of rivers end at the ocean. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 12:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Edit: I found a pic of the Mississippi River in New Orleans. :3 Here's the picture! Feel free to compare. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 13:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the four Left 4 Dead Survivor pages... Please stop removing the and coding from those pages. They force paragraph breaks in the bulletpoint sections, where normal double enter cannot insert a paragraph break. Despite multiple notes in each page stating why they're there, as well as edit reverts along with accompanying note explaning why, you still continue to remove them every time you make edits to those pages. Is there any particular reason why you object to using them? Sera404 14:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Which operating system are you using? I'm using Firefox, but I don't know if other OSes have different effects when doing an edit. Sera404 23:13, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, silly me, I meant "which browser". Operating system indeed. Well, I'm using Firefox which doesn't have any problems with Wikia for the most part. It might be a Chrome issue with Wikia, bleah. Sera404 02:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I haven't asked, but a lot of them appear to be manual deletion, if so, I'll just revert it rather than manually re-insert them in again. I've left notes asking for it not to be deleted, so it's not like they can say "I didn't see it". :o Sera404 03:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Just an idea... No. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 11:41, January 4, 2011 (UTC) With no disrespect, I was wondering "Why do you keep removing the pictures I posted of the CEDA warning signs?" Yeah, I saw that about a minute after I sent you that message. Sorry about that. And thanks for replying. Yeah, No Problem... Umm, Which One Could You Not Find, I Posted 2 Of Them. The "Official Instructions" And "Safety Procedures" Oh, okay. Steam Could you get on Steam, please? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey can you make more edits on the Good Ambush Spots in the Spitter page?Left4Deadseries FAN 18:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Cause I havent played the game i months (its broken) and the Spitter is my favorite PLAYABLE special infected and since othe infected like the Smoker have Good Ambush Spots its just as fair for the Spiter page.Left4Deadseries FAN 19:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Last edit I wrote that the Strider was in the background on the poster, colorblind or something are just crazed? And, not much with HL2 to do other than being a hint Breakin'Benny 21:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC)